Behind Sealed Gates
by Rainik
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and will try to be updated when I can, but if your like to try giving this a go then thank you  Pairing. SnapeXHarry


Prologue

Five years after the hallows incident and the attack on Hogwarts, Harry returns to meet with headmistress McGonagall. "Headmistress" he begins looking up from his hands fidgeting nervously on his lap. "What is the reason you asked to meet with me Potter" She said in a rather harsh tone eyes roaming over his almost fidgety demeanor. After a few more minutes of silence "My time is rather important this close to the beginning of term, so if there really is a matter you would like to discuss then I suggest you get on with it." She finishes putting the quill down on the papers she had been working on to give him, her full attention when he decided to speak up. "That's just it Headmistress," he starts, clearing his throat speaking more firmly "I recently read that the muggle studies department is in need of a new teacher, is that true?" he asks to a curious McGonagall. "Yes Potter and you know someone who would like that position?" she responds with an eyebrow cocked knowing what he would ask the second he brought it up. "I would like to take that position" he says firmly meeting her eyes with a fierce and determined look "I think it is good to have a muggle raised wizard teaching the class, rather than just a wizard that has studied them." He continues a bit more cheerily as her expression goes from a curiosity to more of a contemplative one "The best part is that I can teach more than the other teachers can, I can teach the students at fifth year the arts of driving and such while they are here at school to those who wish, I can go through less of the importance of electricity, but more the applications muggles put to it." "Potter" Minerva says abruptly raising her hand for him to be quiet and getting his attention immediately "You are still very, very young" she says her expression softening "I will need to give this some serious thought, I am not sure you are ready to be back here as a—" she stopped midsentence as a figure came from the staircase "Pardon the intrusion headmistress" the cold familiar voice said as he pushed the length of black hair from his face as the towering body of Severus Snape came into view ", But I think Potter has proven time and time again that he has become a fine wizard, this may be out of line, but possibly Potter can finally put his limited knowledge to work." he said taking a few steps past Harry's chair leaving him utterly dumbfounded, what was he playing at, had Snape just, even for an instant complimented him? He thought back to the night it all ended remembering how Ron and Hermione had brought Fawkes and Madam Pomfrey, to him in enough time to save Severus from the brink of death. He hadn't even seen him after it was all over he could have remembered that day for hours if the voice of McGonagall hadn't rang shrilly in his ears "POTTER!" she was yelling as he finally jumped back into attention "Yes?" he said looking down at his feet. "You will be the new teacher come next term." She said finally after regaining her composure. Harry had to restrain himself from jumping out of his chair and hugging her and Snape on the spot "Thank you Headmistress" he said grinning from ear to ear despite himself. After clearing his throat and getting to his feet, he held out his hand to her shaking it vigorously before turning to the door, and for a brief moment caught Snape's eyes and he nodded his face as expressionless as possible leaving Harry even more confused as he hurried to the door. "He has turned into all the man we thought he would be" Minerva said softly smiling as the folded her hand on the desk. "Yes he truly has" Severus said meekly, causing Minerva to be a bit taken aback as he shuffled from her office without another word.

* * *

Note from the author: Well this is my first attempt to even try a fanfiction, so by all mean be as vicious and harsh as you see fit.

This is a work of fiction based on Harry Potter By J.K. Rowling all rights for the story belong to her (and yadeyadayada whatever else im supposed to say)

And thanks if you leave a review if not thanks for reading

~Will!


End file.
